Mon amour
by Didou367
Summary: "France avait fait de lui son esclave. Et c'était Angleterre lui-même qui s'était attaché la corde autour du cou."


**Titre :** Mon amour.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couples :<strong> France/Angleterre, Amérique/Angleterre.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :<strong> Woh putain, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié un truc digne de ce nom. Bon, ce n'est qu'un ficclet mais tout de même. Un peu de respect pour cette véritable production sérieuse depuis des mois. Bon, je préviens, c'est étrange. Ca part dans tous les sens. Exercice de style plus ou moins raté, exposition plus ou moins subtile de mon point de vue sur l'amour chez les nations, chez le couple Amérique/Angleterre... Un jour, je publierai un article sur ma vision de ce couple. Je cogite là-dessus depuis que j'ai commencé et presque terminé ce bouquin sur la _Special Relationship_. Bref.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien, te voilà revenu, mon amour. »<p>

Mon amour. Ces deux mots, ce sobriquet enjôleur susurré d'une voix suave – bien que quelque peu désabusée – semblaient caresser son âme meurtrie dont ils pansaient les plaies, creusées par une indifférence insouciante, comme y appliquant avec de grandes précautions un baume de tendresse et d'affection. Ce ''r'', d'habitude si désagréable à son oreille, le faisait présentement frissonner comme si les vibrations de ce son rugueux se répercutaient en chaque partie de son corps la familiarité de cette âpreté caractéristique au parler pourtant caressant – ce parler qui soufflait chaque mot de façon à ce qu'il devienne un glissement de soie sur la peau – réchauffait son être glacé par une solitude qui, même lorsqu'elle paraissait le quitter, revenait toujours plus forte que jamais.  
>Si habituellement il haïssait ces mots, ces sonorités, cette langue, l'attachement plus ou moins factice que traduisait ce ''mon amour'', aujourd'hui, il se sentait presque un élan de gratitude le gagner alors que son interlocuteur le lui chuchotait à l'oreille.<p>

« Comme toujours..., soupirait ce dernier avec lassitude. Comme toujours, Angleterre. »

Ce dernier se libéra des couvertures qui s'étaient mêlées à ses jambes frêles, s'assit au bord du lit et, ramenant plus près de lui le cendrier et le paquet de cigarettes posés sur la table de nuit, s'alluma une cibiche dont il tira une large bouffée, une bouffée qui lui laissa un goût âcre dans la bouche. Un goût âcre, mais qui étouffait l'amertume de la culpabilité qu'avait fait naître ce ''Comme toujours'' désabusé.  
>Bien sûr qu'il revenait toujours. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, alors qu'Amérique ne cessait de le ramener à lui pour ensuite l'éloigner, au gré de ses envies ?<p>

« Tu pourrais me dire de ne plus revenir, si ça t'ennuie, _froggie_, bougonna t-il en un souffle de fumée.  
>- Tu reviendrais tout de même. Et je n'aurais pas l'envie de t'envoyer balader. »<p>

Il laissa échapper un ricanement qui paraîtrait dédaigneux à l'oreille de la plupart, mais que lui comme son allocutaire savaient résigné. En effet, quand bien même celui-ci le lui interdirait, il ne tiendrait qu'un certain temps avant d'abandonner toute fierté pour se présenter devant sa porte, fuyant son regard et se mordillant la lèvre. ''Ne t'imagine pas que j'ai besoin de toi ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je suis seulement venu au cas où tu te sentirais seul'', dirait-il sans doute avec un dédain frelaté par ses prunelles opiniâtrement baissées.

« Et puis, je t'aime, Angleterre.  
>- ... Oui, France, je le sais très bien. »<p>

Comme il haïssait ces mots. Ils avivaient en lui une incommensurable culpabilité, une culpabilité telle qu'elle lui faisait monter à la gorge des sanglots qu'il ravalait ardûment. Poison affectif des plus cruels, il gagnait promptement son esprit, de façon à ce qu'il gâtât les apaisants vestiges d'une volupté s'aheurtant à griser ses sens comme le parfum de cette femme qui venait tout juste de passer et dont il ne demeurait plus que quelques effluves capiteux.  
>Si seulement il pouvait se noyer, s'oublier dans les étourdissants souvenirs de ce luxurieux contentement un peu plus longuement, si seulement la culpabilité pouvait ne pas souffler son haleine fétide sur les capiteuses exhalaisons de la sensualité...<p>

Tandis qu'il menait une énième fois la cigarette à ses lèvres, rougies et gonflées par une myriade de baisers fiévreux, l'Anglais sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps tiède se serrer contre le sien. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une bouche taquine s'attelait à embrasser avec une ardeur tendre, en d'innombrables baisers succincts, le creux de son cou, des ''Je t'aime'' tout juste murmurés rythmant cette tirade d'amour.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, France. _Please_.  
>- Pourquoi ne te dirais-je pas que je t'aime si c'est la vérité ?<br>- Parce que tu aimes tout le monde. Ton amour n'a aucune valeur. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse à ces paroles acerbes qu'il regrettait déjà. France continuait de le traiter comme le plus désirable des hommes et lui ne parvenait qu'à feindre une indifférence méprisant en guise de remerciement.  
>C'était avec une bouteille de vin rouge – qui s'avéra exquis, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un expert en vin tel que lui – et un sourire aguicheur que l'avait accueilli son éternel rival. Toujours, il se débrouillait pour donner à ces coucheries désespérées des allures plus sensuelles de retrouvailles entre amants longtemps séparés. Et peut-être, d'une certaine manière, voyaient-ils vraiment, dans ces rencontres inopinément décidées par Arthur, quelque qui tenait de retrouvailles entre amants longtemps séparés. Ils l'avaient été. Ils l'étaient toujours.<p>

« Eh bien, que dirait Amérique s'il te voyait à présent, lui qui voulait une relation exclusive ?, s'enquit le séducteur avec une certaine condescendance.  
>- S'il osait dire quoi que ce soit, je lui ferais remarquer son manque de discrétion quant à ses aventures avec Japon et Chine.<br>- Ses aventures avec Japon et Chine ?  
>- Et c'est qu'il essaye de le cacher, en plus. Au nom de ses beaux principes d'amour unique, <em>I guess<em>. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Son hyperpuissance commence à se craqueler sous la puissance naissante d'autres nations, Chine notamment. Il doit bien... s'entendre avec ces nations s'il veut garder ne serait-ce que l'illusion de son omnipotence. »

Un frisson agita son être tout entier alors qu'il mettait déjà en doute la véracité de ses paroles, sentant qu'il condamnait avec trop de conviction son ancienne colonie à la déchéance. Malgré l'émergence de certains pays sur la scène internationale, l'autoproclamé héros y conservait une place prépondérante qu'il n'abandonnerait assurément pas de sitôt. Le pessimisme du Britannique, un pessimisme qu'une indicible jalousie rendait médisant, ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de voir dans l'émersion de Chine la chute progressive d'Amérique. Comme il avait lui-même deviné sa chute lorsqu'Amérique avait entamé son ascension.

Il écrasa soudainement sa cigarette dont il ne subsistait plus que le filtre, le reste s'étant lentement consumé pour serpenter jusqu'à ses poumons. Son congénère continuait de le couvrir d'amour, comme on couvrirait un souverain adulé d'or et de diamants. Et sans doute avait-il marqué l'épiderme lactescent de sa gorge d'une ecchymose écarlate, comme on marquerait un esclave afin de signifier son appartenance.

France avait fait de lui son esclave. Et c'était Angleterre lui-même qui s'était attaché la corde autour du cou. Entrelacs de tendresses et de passions qu'Amérique ne lui dévouait que lorsqu'il s'en sentait l'envie.

« France.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Fais-moi l'amour. »


End file.
